


late

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: the next thing she knew, she’s laying back on the bed with her legs off the edge. maul knelt between her legs and quickly rids her off her underwear and hooked her legs over his shoulders. he kissed the insides, flicking his tongue and leaving marks as he went down, getting closer and closer to her core.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 68





	late

The sun glaring down from the window woke Ahsoka up, groaning as it shined on her closed eyes and turned her body away from the light, immediately bumping something hard and warm. Groggily she opened her eyes to see a black and red chest in her face, she knew who it belonged to and looked up to see the sleeping face of Maul. 

She never knew that she would see him in such a state when they first met and became allies after the rise of the Galactic Empire, but fate had surprised her. 

His arms are around her, holding her so close that she can feel his breathing against her forehead. His face was so calm and peaceful, an expression that came late in their alliance but it’s held firm and early. She knew of his past, the tortures of Sidious’s hand and how his former master still haunts him to this day, it’s lessened in their three years of working together but the fear and pain still linger. Ahsoka doesn’t blame him, it would take a long time for Maul to become whole again, and if it was achieved with killing Sidious then she was all for it, she intended to anyway for what he did to the people she loved and cared for in the Clone Wars.

She placed a hand gently on his cheek and caressed the skin, letting her fingers trail the tattoos. He twitched and leaned into her touch, she smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead before slowly sitting up, moving out of his arms carefully to not wake him. Her movement didn’t make the covers on his body falter so she left it how it was, and went to the refresher they had in their luxurious ship, courtesy of Crimson Dawn. 

The room was large, the walls and floor were black marbled tiles that glistened under the light, the deep dark red counter top with sink to her left with a large mirror above as she entered, the shower dead ahead, large enough to fit about five people in. The door was glass and only met halfway to the opposite wall and the shower head was just above, small shelves to it’s right where the needed washing supplies stood.

She stepped in the space, her body was already bare from the night before so there was no need to wait. She turned the shower head on and water immediately rained out, it was cold at first but the temperature heated quickly. Ahsoka signed in comfort as the warm water hit her and ran down her body, she rubbed softly against her skin and waited till her body was wet before moving forward.

There wasn’t any shampoo as none of them had hair, but there were scented things so that her montrals and lekku smelled nice. It didn’t take her long to cover the necessary parts with the light pink liquid before setting the bottle down and washing it off. The sweet smell quickly filled her nostrils.

She felt him before he put his arms around her shoulders and giggled when he pulled her close to his chest. “Well Good Morning to you.”

“Good Morning.” His chest rumbled against her back, she put some space between them to allow herself to turn around and look up at him. There was still some tiredness along his features but other then that he was awake, his aura and calm and peaceful - also something that came later in their alliance. “It’s not nice to wake up in an empty bed.”

“Aw, did you miss me?”

“Obviously.” One of his hands rested on her cheek, thumb brushing over the white marking. “I like it when your with me.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes in a playful manner. “Your such a sap.”

He hummed. “But you like it.”

Another roll of her eyes. She put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down, and pressed their lips together. It’s soft and gentle, kind of like the morning sun. She pulled away and leaned into his chest with her arms around his torso, signing in content as he wrapped his arms around her, hands coming to her back. 

They stayed like that for a moment, drowning in each other’s warmth and presence. It had been a surprise to them both of how close they have gotten, but they welcomed it as it was the best thing they have had in such a long time.

Ahsoka was the one to pull away and turned to grab the body wash, putting some on her and Maul’s hands before putting it back, She rubbed her hands together and went to spread the bubbled liquid on herself, but Maul’s hands came to her shoulders and gently rubbed the skin before going down. She looked at him with a raised brow.

“What?” He looked at her with faked innocence and rubbed the sides of her breasts. Ahsoka rolled her eyes with a smile and let him continue and mimicked his actions, placing her hands on his shoulders and rubbing his skin before trailing down to his collarbones and chest.

Due to Maul only having flesh and blood in his upper body, Ahsoka’s task was quickly done and she waited for Maul to finish his. The sweet scented bubble mixture covered from her shoulders to her waist and Maul knelt down to do her lower half, Ahsoka placed her hands back on his shoulders to keep her standing, his touch always making her melt.

His hands went up and down the side her thighs before going to her calves and ankles, his hands coming to rub over the front and back where his hands trailed up to her ass. He squeezed the flesh before rubbing around, giving a small smack that made her jolt. 

“Maul!” Despite the smile on her face, she spoke in a disapproving tone.

“Sorry.” He definitely wasn’t sorry given the smirk on his face and glided his hands to her hips , brushing his thumb over the bone before descending. His hands came to the inside of her thighs near her core and with one move, swiped his hand over her bundling nerves, making sure his finger tips pushed at the right places.

Ahsoka gasped and glared at the male who still didn’t look sorry, no in fact he looked amused. “Maul..”

“I have to get you everywhere My Lady.” He brushed off her warning tone and stood back up, her hands coming down to his chest. 

She huffed a laugh and pushed a finger on his nose, resulting in him giving a teaseful growl. They let the water run down their bodies and wash the bubbles off, Maul held her close and Ahsoka giggled into his peppered kisses on her lips, cheeks and neck. 

Ahsoka turned off the shower head once they were done and Maul led her out, grabbing a towel and drying her body, she rolled her eyes in amusement before doing the same to him. Once fully dried they went back to their room where Ahsoka was trying to dress, but Maul kept interfering.

“Maul.” She groaned, clearly annoyed by the Zabrak who was laying on the bed, still naked with his hands tucked behind his head, playing into his cocky attitude. “For the last time I’m not wearing the red lace set.”

“But it looks so good on you.”

“Exactly. If I put it on you’ll just want to take it off.”

“And what’s so wrong with that?” She can feel the grin as he spoke, she had her back turned to him which probably wasn’t the best move and he loved her ass - in fact she could feel him staring at the area at this moment. She turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest, shaping her annoyance.

“We have to meet with Saw soon, we don’t have time to be fooling around.”

He grumbled, displeased and she turned her back to him to hide her amused smile. She looked through the drawer and finally decided on wearing a white set of underwear, when she turned back around Maul was staring at her.

“What?”

“You know what happens to me when you wear white.”

Shit. How did she forget? White was the colour of innocence and Maul took away her sexual ones, he knew this and loved to toy with her faking innocence as she wore the bright colour - only for him to dirty her again and again.

Ahsoka ignored the flushing of her cheeks and walked to their shared wardrobe, opening it and looking through her side of clothes, thinking of what to wear today. Perhaps something that made her look like the warrior she was instead of the dressed used for parties Maul invited her too, they always end the same with the two of them engaging in sex; Ahsoka didn’t understand why he doesn’t just say that he needed her instead of making her dresses ever so nicely and have it ruined.

Her ass was suddenly squeezed, her underwear moved to show one cheek and teeth gently bit down on the skin. She gasped and spun around to see Maul kneeling before her, amusement and lust in his eyes.

“Maul-”

“You can’t blame me for that Ahsoka,” He smirked at her which sent a shiver down her spine. “White always riles me up more then red.”

The next thing she knew, she’s laying back on the bed with her legs off the edge. Maul knelt between her legs and quickly rids her off her underwear and hooked her legs over his shoulders. He kissed the insides, flicking his tongue and leaving marks as he went down, getting closer and closer to her core. 

Ahsoka gasped when his lips came into contact with her most needed area and unlike normally, he took his time instead of going fast and harsh.

He slowly trails his tongue around her, taking in her taste before moving onto her folds. He sucked and nipped at the skin at a slow and antagonising pace, making her gasp and whine. His hands held down her hips, restricting her movements for more friction. Maul pressed his tongue against her core, tracing circles that had Ahsoka moan in desperation, he sucked in the outline, teeth grazing her skin.

“Maul.” She said his name in a long moan, making him growl. Her hands fist in the sheets beneath her for some leverage against his painfully slow pace. “Stop teasing me.” 

He chuckled against her, sending vibrations through her body. “Your started it.”

“I-” She gasped when he gave a long suck on the edge of her folds. “-forgot.”

“You forgot? Oh we can’t have that can we?” She could feel his grin and not even a second later his mouth attacked her, gone was the slow and painful pace; now it was fast and alluring. Ahsoka gasped and moaned loudly as he went, a hand coming to his head, careful of his horns. 

Maul leaned forward and grabbed her inner thighs, pushing them forward and spreading them apart to allow him to pleasure her more. Ahsoka threw her head back when his teeth came into play, biting just hard enough to not draw blood.

“O-Oh.” Maul rocked his body making her own rock against the bed, the wooden legs squeaking against the floor. Ahsoka grit her teeth and gasped, clawing at the white sheets, creating some rips and tears. “Fuck-Maul!”

Her body shook as she climaxed, panting as she slowly came down from her high. Maul licked her all up before using the ends of the sheet beneath her to wipe away the rest. Ahsoka sat up with shaking hands that gripped the edge of the bed as Maul leaned up on his knees, he took her face in his hand and kissed her gently with lingering heat.

She frowned at him when he pulled away. “You know Saw doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Maul huffed a laugh and kissed her nose, thumbs brushing over her white markings on her cheeks. Ahsoka rolled her eyes, she does that a lot when she’s with him, she’s surprised her eyes hadn’t been blinded yet. Maul helped her up while putting her underwear back on, kissing the bones of her hips as he stood. 

This time he doesn’t interfere with Ahsoka getting dressed and actually follows along, she wears her most common outfit; a black armoured short with green pants tucked into black boots, some arm braces and a black headpiece to cover her akul teeth. Maul wears his black tunic, it’s longer then his previous as it reached past his knees and ends at his metal calves, of course he still wears those brown shorts - and of course the tunic still shows some of his chest but Ahsoka couldn’t find it in herself to complain, he is handsome after all.

Finally when they’re done Ahsoka turns to Maul as they head out. “If Saw asks why we’re late, your telling him.”

“Are you sure that’s a wise decision?” He smirked. Ahsoka raised a bow for him to continue. “If he asks I’ll tell that I busy eating you out-”

“Maul!”

He laughed, a wide smile on his face that she couldn’t help but smile back, despite her blushing cheeks. “Alright alright, I’ll lie.” 

Ahsoka sighed. “Thank you.” 

“I’ll tell him you were busy sucking my-”

She wacked his arm, making him chuckle. “Do that and no sex or a week.”

He raised a brow at her. “I am not a mere child that will submit to idiotic threats.”

“You say that but it works.”

“...Fine.”

“Good boy.” She hooked an arm around his, leaning into his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and intertwined their hands, their footsteps slow despite running late for an important meeting. 

When they finally got to Saw and went to apologise he held up a hand. “I really don’t need to hear a lie why your late, I know why.” He gave them a knowing look, making Ahsoka blush and he laughed. “It’s fine. You two are adults so you can do as you please, now let’s get on with this meeting.”

It was a few seconds of silence before Maul spoke. “So I could of just told him-”

“No sex for a week Maul if you finish that sentence.” 

“...Yes Ma’am.”


End file.
